Kapitan Bosman
Opis Kapitan Bosman jest najlepszym przyjacielem Kangurka Kao wraz z Papugą ,Nielotem chcą pokonać Huntera. Kapitan Bosman ma te same umiejętności co Kao, ale od razu ma je udoskonalone.Umiejętnościami jakie ma Kapitan Bosman są :Toczenie, Atak z naskoku, Latanie, Atak mieczem i Atak ogonem. Kapitan Bosman to pierwszy pirat, który jest przyjacielem Kao. Kapitan Bosman dowodzi ogromną załogą piratów. Jednym z jej członków jest Bosman który stoi w Mrocznych Dokach. Kapitan Bosman występuje we wszystkich częściach gry i filmu o Kangurku. Kapitan Bosman wykazywał się pomysłami,siłą i sprytem we wszystkich częściach Kangurka Kao. Kapitan Bosman również był świetny w walce mieczem, nawet pokonał Huntera. Miał też wielu wrogów w swojej młodości: Jó-Kośća, T-rexa, Huntera, Dr-Drona oraz trolla. Jest on jedną z głównych postaci w Kangurku Kao. Jest on niezniszczalny, ponieważ zebrał 300 gwiazdek. Przez Huntera Kapitan Bosman uważany jest za najgroźniejszego pirata swojego okresu. Historia Pierwszą przygodą Kapitana Bosmana było stworzenie statku. Statek był niezniszczalny z powodu zbudowania z gwiazdek. Kiedy zbudował niezniszczalny statek piracki, udał się do portu aby zebrać załogę. Kiedy dotarł do karczmy piratów wszyscy piraci doszli do załogi. Po kilku latach Kapitan Bosman wrócił do portu, który został zniszczony. Zobaczył tylko jeden dom we wzgórzu. Kiedy do niego wszedł spotkał człowieka, który powiedział mu, że port został zniszczony przez Duchy Piratów. Potem udał się w głąb oceanu aby pokonać duchy piratów. W podwodnej jaskini byli : Jó-Kość i jego załoga. Kapitan Bosman pokonał a następnie uwięził Jó-Kośća. Następnie udał się do kopalni kryształów i wydobył z niej 4 kryształy, z których zrobił artefakty. Jednak po walce z Bogiem Wulkanu zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z taką potęgą ,która może zniszczyć wioskę pelikanów. Wtedy szybko ukrył artefakty. Ale tym czasem Bóg Wulkanu stworzył skalne potwory i czekał na to aż ktoś otworzy bramę. Aby ukryć artefakty Popłynął on na wyspę na której znajdowały się dinozaury. Kiedy udało mu się ukryć artefakty dinozaury zaczęły go atakować. Szybko za pomocą umiejętności pokonał ich kapitana i odpłynął. 10 lat później stworzył z gwiazdek Miecz Śmierci, który ukrył w jaskini. Posłużył on mu do pokonania technologicznego rycerza, ale on znalazł Siekierę Czasu stworzoną z gwiazdek również przez Kapitana Bosmana i się uratował jednak był uwięziony w jaskini. Kiedy załoga Kapitana Bosmana sięgała już 1000000 piratów i uznał on, że załoga jest w komplecie i można już wypłynąć na ocean dowiedział się, że Kao został złapany przez Huntera. Piracki Szpieg opisał dokładnie historię młodego torbacza : " Kao to młody kangurek pochodzący z Australii. Jest typowym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku choć wyróżnia go wybitna inteligencja i spryt. Najbardziej lubi podróżować, oglądać zachody słońca i płatać figle. Podczas jednego ze swoich wypadów, postanowił odkryć tajemnice pobliskiego lasku. Biegnąc beztrosko przed siebie nagle zauważył niepokojący ruch w przydrożnych krzakach. Kierując się swoją beztroską naturą bez wahania postanowił odkryć tajemnice i zagłębił się w roślinach. Nagle wielka metalowa klatka spadła z drzewa i odcięła mu drogę ucieczki. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył była śmiejąca się gęba kłusownika. Chwile potem zemdlał. Kiedy się obudził zobaczył, że na dłoniach ma rękawice bokserskie i jakiś dziwny gość krzyczał coś o byciu bokserem. Na początku Kao stawiał opór, ale kiedy zrozumiał że stanie się wybitnym bokserem może być jedyną szansą ucieczki postanowił ostro trenować. Okazja nadeszła niebawem, kiedy to łowca ucztował po zwycięskiej walce Kao z Rokim Bilbordem i nie zamknął porządnie klatki. Kao uciekł ze statku i wrócił do Australii. 2 lata później Kao zapragnął wyruszyć w świat i poznać inne zwierzęta. Młody kangurek wypłynął z Australii na kłodzie z wiosłem z belki. Niestety Hunter nie zapomniał o Kao. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazją porwał go." Słysząc to pirat szybko udał się na wyspę na której Kangurek został złapany i go uwolnił i razem udało im się pokonać Huntera pierwszy raz. Kangurek Kao 1 W pierwszej części Kangurka Kao Kapitan Bosman i Kao potajemnie weszli na statek Huntera i pokonali tam wielu przeciwników. Następnie ukradli Hunterowi wiele skarbów i uciekli. Kiedy skarby zostały załadowane na statek popłynęli oni na wyspę tropikalną na której spotkali Huntera i zaczęła się walka pod koniec której Hunter uciekł na swój statek a Kapitan Bosman i Kao odpłynęli. Kangurek Kao 2 Kapitan Bosman i Kao przechodzili przez bobrowy las. W którym spotkali Bobra, on pomógł im przedostać się na drugi brzeg, poprzez rzucanie szyszkami w drewniane flagi. Potem płynęli beczkami po wodzie, aż dopłynęli do brzegu, na którym spotkali świetlika a potem dostali się na górę trampoliną . A świetlik otworzył bramę. Potem Kapitan Bosman 2 razy rzucił szyszką w drzewo a ono zawaliło się następnie pokonali Dziadukę i poszli dalej do młyna pod którym uwolnili Bobra a potem poszli na górę i uwolnili następnego Bobra. Pokonali roślinkę i przeszli przez wodę potem zagonili małe Borsuki do norek, uciekali przed niedzwiedziem i przeszli przez lawinę potem w wielkich drzewach uwalniali bobry i płynęli pontonem do jaskini Szamana.Kapitan Bosman połączył dwie umiejętności i pokonał Szamana celując w lustra a potem w niego aż zatonął w lawie. Następnie udali się do portu w którym spotkali Papugę. Papuga powiedziała im, że Maszynista szykuje transport zwierząt dla Huntera. Kapitan Bosman i Kangurek Kao szybko schowali się w pociągu do zimowej wioski. W zimowej wiosce musieli zniszczyć balony z armatami, zrobili to za pomocą katapulty strzelającej szyszkami. Następnie zniszczyć katapultą lód i na krach przeskakiwać na drugi brzeg. Na drugim brzegu zmierzyli się z myśliwym i Hunterem. Potem wpadli do lodowej jaskini poprzez pułapkę zrobioną przez Huntera. W lodowej jaskini musieli przepłynąć beczkami rzekę która przepływała przez całą jaskinię. Kiedy już wydostali się na zewnątrz co nie było proste ponieważ po drodze czekały pułapki i niebezpieczeństwa pomagali żółwiowi pokonać ośmiornicę a potem Nielotowi w szukaniu skarbów. Następnie przyszło zmierzyć się z Hunterem na tę bitwę szykowały się oby dwie załogi. Kao i Kapitan Bosman ostatecznie wygrali a Hunter trafił na bezludną wyspę. Cała załoga świętowała pierwsze zwycięstwo nad Hunterem. Kangurek Kao 3 W trzeciej części Kapitan Bosman i Kao zdobywali artefakty pierwszy z nich zdobyli w dżungli, drugi na wichrowych wzgórzach, trzeci na wyspie wodospadów a czwarty w studni każdą z tych przygód utrudniały im potwory ale się udało.Kiedy zdobyli wszystkie artefakty otworzyli bramę do wulkanu i pokonali ognistego kolesia. W tym czasie Hunter wydostał się z wyspy i powrócił Jó-Kość. Kao zdobył niezniszczalność a Nielot i Papuga ekstra dziobnięcie. Kangurek Kao 4 W Kangurek Kao 4 powraca Jó-Kość i razem z Hunterem pragną zemsty. Jednak Kapitan Bosman ma sposób : ducha można pokonać wodą. Ale Hunter to co innego Kao i Kapitan Bosman muszą iść na bagna żeby zdobyć mikstury na Huntera. Kiedy już wszystko było gotowe trzy statki :Kapitana Bosmana (który wygrał bo był niezniszczalny), Huntera, Jó-Kośća rozpoczęły bitwę oczywiście wygrali Kapitan Bosman i Kao. Kangurek Kao 5 Na początku Kangurek Kao 5 Kapitan Bosman pokonał Jó-Kośća wylewając na niego wodę. Potem razem z Kao i jego załogą wypłynęli na ocean. Kiedy już przygotowywali się do pokonania Huntera Kapitan Bosman otrzymał informację, że Hunter także szykuje się do ataku. Kapitan Bosman, Kao i piraci zaatakowali Huntera : zatopili jego statek a jego samego uwięzili pod pokładem tak Hunter się utopił. Kangurek Kao 6 W Kangurek Kao 6 powracają dinozaury które chcą zdobyć artefakty oraz Siekierę Czasu. Kapitan Bosman postanawia zniszczyć artefakty i to mu się udaje. Jednak T-rex-kapitan dinozaurów przechwytuję Siekierę Czasu. Kapitan Bosman oraz Kangurek Kao postanawjają wziążć Miecz Śmierci i pokonać dinozaury. Pod koniec filmu dinozaury zostają pokonane a Kapitan Bosman i Kao wypływają na ocean. Kangurek Kao 7 W Kangurek Kao 7 powraca Dr-Drone który przechwytuje Siekierę Czasu a Kapitan Bosman i Kao ruszają do ataku. Dr-Drone postanawia uciec swoją latającą bazą. Przez cały film Kapitan Bosman i Kao ścigają Dr-Drona a na koniec toczą z nim walkę pod koniec której Dr-Drone ucieka z Siekierą Czasu. Kangurek Kao 8 W Kangurek Kao 8 powraca Troll który razem z Dr-Dronem zdobywa ocalałe Artefakty. Pragnęli oni dostać się na wyspę dinozaurów i z pomocą Artefaktów i Siekiery Czasu w Świątyni wskrzesić Huntera w najgorszej możliwej postaci. Oczywiście Kapitan Bosman i Kangurek Kao próbowali ich powstrzymać ale załoga Trolla była potężna a latająca baza Dr-Drona bardzo szybka więc pod koniec filmu Hunter zostaje wskrzeszony a przez jego ciało przebiegają błyskawice. Artefakty pękają a Siekiera Czasu staje się nową bronią Huntera. Kangurek Kao 9 W fabule Kangurka Kao 9 tak samo jak w innych częściach Kangurka walczy z Hunterem jednak tym razem w nieco inny sposób. Pod koniec filmu Dr-Drone zostaje przez niego zabity a Troll pochłonięty przez połączone ze sobą Miecz Śmierci i Siekierę Czasu. Kangurek Kao 10 W roku 2020 gdy Kangurek Kao 10 trafi do kin napiszę ten rozdział. Playmobil Od roku 1974 firma playmobil produkuje zabawki z Kangurka KAO. Jako figurka playmobil Kapitan Bosman występuje w zestawie o numerze 6684. Uzbrojenie Kapitan Bosman posiada szpadę ze złotym obramowaniem oraz laskę na której może usiąść Papuga. Charakter Kapitan Bosman jest sprytny i zawsze ochoczo pomaga swym przyjaciołom potrzebie. KAO Challengers W KAO Challengers Kapitanem Bosmanem można grać na multiplayer. Kiedy w grze wybierzesz postać Kapitana Bosmana od razu dostajesz jego statek i załogę. Flaga Flaga piracka (ang. Jolly Roger "Wesoły Roger") to flaga, którą załoga Kapitana Bosmana wiesza na maszcie, by identyfikować się z pozostałymi piratami. Bandera była ważną bronią psychologiczną, która, wraz z reputacją piratów, uchodzących za szczególnie bezlitosnych i okrutnych, tak przerażała napadniętych, że często oddawali oni swój statek wraz z ładunkiem, lub uciekali w popłochu, bez próby podjęcia walki. Groźne emblematy bandery, kojarzące się z destrukcją i zniszczeniem, były charakterystyczne dla każdego pirata. Często były kojarzone z jego reputacją lub przedstawiały przesłania i ostrzeżenia kierowane do jego wrogów. Często używane motywy, jak czaszki lub klepsydry, oznaczały zbliżającą się śmierć załogi atakowanego przez piratów statku, strzały lub dzidy – rychłą i brutalną, a krwawe serca – powolną i bolesną. Wygląd Kapitan Bosman jest wysoki posiada on jedną drewnianą nogę oraz laskę na której siedzi Papuga. Zazwyczaj nosi on granatowy surdut pod którym jest biała koszula a przez jego ramię przechodzi pochwa na szpadę. Jego włosy pokryte są czarną chustą a na niej znajduje się bordowy kapelusz do którego przypięta jest złota zawieszka przedstawiająca czaszkę. Ciekawostki * Został utworzony serial opisujący jego historię. * W przeciwieństwie do rzeczywistości Kapitan Bosman i inni piraci mają dobre charaktery. * Posługuje się on flagami pirackimi o różnych wzorach * W Trybunale Braci Kapitan Bosman był nazywany Królem Piratów. Pseudonimy * Pirat * Król Piratów * Władca Oceanu * Dobry z Piratów Cytaty * "Odszukaj dla mnie Huntera." : Kapitan Bosman do Armando Salazara. * "Przewyższam cię zarówno tytułem jak i umiejętnościami, więc zostań tutaj." '' : Kapitan Bosman do Kangurka Kao. * "''Bracia : zjednoczmy siły i zakończmy mordowanie zwierząt przez naszego największego wroga!" : Kapitan Bosman do piratów. Kategoria:Kapitanowie piratów Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przyjaciele Kao Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 1 Kategoria:Postacie występujące we wszystkich częściach Kangurka KAO Kategoria:Trybunał Braci Kategoria:Niezniszczalne postacie Kategoria:Załoga Kapitana Bosmana Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 4 Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 5 Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 6 Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 7 Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 8 Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 9 Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao : Pirackie opowieści Kategoria:Postacie Kangurek Kao 10 Kategoria:Postacie KAO Challengers Kategoria:Sprytni piraci Kategoria:Wrogowie Huntera